Fuego
by Camilaah
Summary: Habían enfrentado a diferentes villanos, algunos con poderes algo peculiares, pero nunca un elemento de la naturaleza como este. El fuego crece rápido alimentado por el sentimiento que nació por miedo a perderle. No se asusten, son capítulos cortos ;)
1. Inicio

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir no me pertenece, pertenece al genio Thomas Astruc .Yo sólo no pude esperar otro capítulo y en un loco momento de inspiración escribí esta historia con sus personajes. Espero la disfruten n.n**

* * *

Un nuevo día y una nueva clase de ciencias empezaba en el Colegio Francoise Dupont. Los estudiantes ya se encontraban en el laboratorio de ciencias mientras la Srta. Mendeleiev comenzaba a entregar los materiales para realizar la actividad del día.

 _-Muy bien chicos, hoy aprenderemos sobre los cambios de estado de la materia, como pasamos de sólido a líquido a gas y viceversa. Así que con mucho cuidado y siguiendo las normativas de seguridad que ya hemos visto y repasado, por favor enciendan sus mecheros. –_ Instruía la maestra.

Sentados en parejas, los alumnos disponían de un mechero por mesa mientras que la profesora en su escritorio tenía dos o tres además de una botella grande de alcohol la cual usaba como combustible de éstos.

La clase siguió como se tenía prevista, calentando el hielo para que se transformara en agua, tomando la temperatura de éstos, evaluando puntos de ebullición y evaporación. Todo hubiera salido perfectamente a no ser que…

 _-¿Podría acompañarme un momento Srta. Mendeleiev ?_ –preguntó el director de la escuela al entrar en el laboratorio.

 _-Saldré por unos minutos, no hagan un caos. –_ ordenó la maestra, al ver que todos se estaban comportando bien y ya casi estaba terminando la clase, no creyó necesario dejar a alguien a cargo después de todo, confiaba en sus estudiantes.

Pero son adolescentes después de todo ¿no? Incluso antes de que la profesora saliera del salón más de uno ya había sacado su teléfono y comenzado a tomar fotos de sus compañeros en poses ridículas.

- _Qué infantiles_. –comentó Chloé mientras miraba su manicure.

- _Sólo se están divirtiendo_. –le contestó la de coletas peliazul, mirándola con cierto disgusto.

- _Como sea_. –dijo respondió la heredera. Luego se levantó hacia el escritorio de la profesora y comenzó a revisar los cajones a ver que podía encontrar.

Alya y Marinette la miraban con enfado. No debía de estar haciendo eso. Mientras que Nino suspiraba resignado como ya viendo la pelea que se avecinaba.

- _¿Qué haces Chloé_? –preguntó el modelo acercándose hacia ella en un primer intento para llamar su atención y sacarle de allí sin hacer escándalo.

- _Sólo estoy mirando._ –contestó al tiempo que sacaba un estuche para lentes y lo ponía sobre la mesa para seguir buscando más abajo entre las cosas, revolviendo todo sin importarle nada, sacando papeles, notas, galletitas, lápices, etc. – _Parece que la maestra es más aburrida de lo que se ve._ –decía altanera. Encontró una pequeña caja de regalo que abrió sin importarle nada, como si fuera suyo _–Y tiene peor gusto del que creí._

Sentía que la sangre comenzaba a hervir al igual que lo hacía el agua sobre su mechero. Según lo que estaban estudiando, ya pronto debería empezar a salir humo por sus oídos. Marinette apretaba los puños con fuerza, pero ya no quería seguir viéndola hacer lo que se le hacía en gana.

 _-Emmm… ¿Por qué no mejor dejas de hacer eso_? –preguntó tímidamente Adrien, no quería armar pelea, pero ya estaba sintiendo la presión tras de sí al ver de reojo la expresión la azabache.

Sabiendo lo que pretendía el chico ella sólo le miró y dijo dos palabras _–no quiero –_ que fueron suficientes para que la tierna Marinette se levantara de su asiento y fuera directo a encararla.

Se había prometido, a ella y a algunos de sus compañeros que evitaría lo más posible sus ataques de furia contra su "queridísima" Chloé, pero parece que ésta también lo sabía ya que esta la última semana estaba más insoportable que nunca.

- _¿Por qué no mejor te metes en tus cosas? –_ habló fuerte y claro haciendo que los pocos compañeros que aún no se habían percatado de la situación prestaran completa atención a la pelea.

 _"ooh, diablos." –_ pensó para sí el modelo ¿en qué se había metido? Sabía perfectamente que en él caía la responsabilidad de calmar a las dos chicas ya que literalmente, se encontraba en medio de ambas.

- _mmm veamos, Marinette Dupain-Cheng… -_ decía en voz alta mientras revisaba un cuaderno con notas y apuntes que encontró en uno de los cajones - _¿Por qué no mejor vuelves a trabajar? Por lo que veo aquí, necesitas esta nota. –_ miró a la ojiazul de la forma más retadora que tenía en su arsenal de miradas. Lo estaba disfrutando.

 _-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! –_ preguntó furiosa dando un golpe con la palma de la mano sobre el escritorio haciendo que todo sobre éste temblara.

 _-Calma Marinette, seguro no lo dijo en serio._ –intentaba apaciguar a su compañera aunque él también se había molestado con el comentario de la heredera.

 _-Lo que escuchaste pastelera, mejor vuelve a tu lugar._ –la miró fijamente a los ojos.

No le importó que el amor de su vida estuviera tocando su hombro o sosteniendo su muñeca evitando a que avanzara, nadie le impediría llegar hasta Chloé y darle una cachetada. Porque eso era lo único en lo podía pensar en ese momento.

Alya estaba atrás de su amiga y Nino sujetaba una de sus muñecas impidiendo que se acercara más, agradecía Zeus el que la relación que mantenía con la pelirroja fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder tranquilizarla en situaciones como esta. Pero un rápido cruce de miradas con su amigo Adrien bastaba para que ambos supieran que el rubio estaba en completa desventaja.

El resto de compañeros se habían acercado hasta formar un semicírculo alrededor de las chicas, dejando tras ellos algunos de sus mecheros encendidos y el resto de sus cosas tiradas.

Por otra parte, era la distracción perfecta para salir a tomar un poco de aire. Plagg asomó su cabeza desde el bolso de Adrian. Lo primero que vio fueron todas las espaldas de los chicos y chicas del salón, dudaba en que alguien volteara mientras siguiera la discusión. Sentía extraños olores en el aire y ya comenzaba a marearse por lo que voló sigilosamente hacia el fondo del laboratorio y abrió con sumo cuidado una de las ventanas. Se quedó allí unos segundos escondido detrás de algunos modelos de moléculas que se encontraban sobre una estantería en el fondo del salón.

 _-oh, lo lamento Chloé, me encantaría tener tanto dinero como tú y así poder ¡sobornar a los maestros! –_ su tono sarcástico era evidente.

 _-¡no los soborno a todos! –_ respondió la rubia casi por inercia.

 _-Chloé_ –llamó la atención el modelo para que dejara de hablar.

 _-Por supuesto que no, pero por los que no puedes sobornar… Sabrina se encarga de hacerte destacar ¿no?_

 _-uuuuh –_ respondió todo el curso. Eso debió de doler.

 _-¡Retráctate pastelera!_ –amenazó.

 _-Tu primero_ –contestó.

 _-¡Chicas ya! Deténganse. Ambas deben de disculparse._ –la voz de Adrien esta vez sonaba más seria y determinada. Ya se habían dicho cosas horribles la una a la otra y nadie sabía hasta donde podían llegar. Era momento de terminar la pelea, aunque obviamente no se disculparían nunca.

Su curiosidad innata de gato lo llamaba a ir hasta una extraña cosa que brillaba bajo el escritorio del algún alumno. Continuó silenciosamente hasta el objeto que tomó con sus garritas negras. Era una… ¿tapa de botella? De vidrio y color rosa no tenía nada que hacer allí, la giró en sus manos un par de veces antes de acercarla a su nariz. "Tapa de perfume" eso era. Oh, oh, jamás debió de olerla, ya que el deseo de estornudar comenzaba a subir y no podría aguantarlo. _–¡Achís!_ –fue tan grande que con el impulso se elevó hasta golpear el escritorio sobre él con su cabezota.

-¡Jamás! –gritó enfurecida la peliazul y cerró con fuerza el cajón del escritorio haciendo que todo volviera a temblar.

-¡Ni en sueños! –respondió la rubia imitando la acción de su contrincante con el cajón a su lado, dándole la espalda.

El golpe del cajón al cerrarse ocultó el estornudo de Plagg, pero ambos escritorios habían recibido gran impacto y todo sobre ellos temblaba peligrosamente. El mechero cayó sobre las cosas que Chloé había sacado de los cajones, desafortunadamente hojas y más hojas; rápidamente los alumnos se acercaron a intentar extinguir las llamas y apartar el alcohol que se encontraba allí, pero un poco de éste se había desparramado y pareciera que el propio escritorio era el que comenzaba a incendiarse.

 _-Diablos, debemos avisar a la maestra. –_ hablaba Nino mientras intentaba apagar las brasas cubriéndolas con un delantal.

Por su parte, luego del golpe en su cabeza, Plagg voló rápido hacia su escondite en el bolso de Adrien sin darse cuenta que en el puesto del alumno el mechero también había caído y comenzando a quemar todo lo cercano a él.

Una corriente de aire entró por la ventana provocando que el fuego aumentara rápidamente. Y una pequeña explosión se escuchó en el fondo del salón. Al mirar una pequeña bola de fuego subía hasta el techo y el humo se esparcía rápidamente alimentado por la brisa que seguía entrando.

-¡ _Alguien traiga el extintor!_ –ordenaba Alya mientras intentaba alejar a Nino del lugar.

La Srta. Mendeleiv entró al salón apresurada al ver cómo comenzaba a salir humo por debajo de la puerta de éste. Se congeló al ver que efectivamente se trataba de lo que más temía.

 _-¡Vamos deben salir de aquí!_ –ordenó al alumnado mientras se tapaba la nariz con el cuello de su delantal.

...

* * *

 **Woow, esto está intenso y se viene más jjaja. Gracias por leer y atentos al siguiente capítulo ! Byes**


	2. Tizne

Pequeñas explosiones seguían ocurriendo en el laboratorio y el miedo empezaba a aparecer entre los adolescentes que intentaban salir todos juntos por la misma puerta, empujándose unos a otros. Adrien se alejó de ellos acercándose a sus cosas, llamando a Plagg para que se metiera entre sus ropas, mientras que Marinette agradecía el jamás separarse de su bolso con Tikki dentro.

En el pasillo encendieron la alarma de incendio pero precisamente la llamada del director era para informar un corte de agua imprevisto. Todo el colegio abandonaba las salas de clases confundidos, pero al percatarse del humo el pánico colectivo aumentaba empeorando la situación aunque gracias a esto Marinette y Adrien encontraron la forma de escabullirse entre los estudiantes para cada uno transformarse por su lado.

Las explosiones seguían escuchándose desde el laboratorio debido a la variedad de químicos que guardaban allí haciendo que el fuego se extendiera más rápido de lo "normal" y provocando un humo más oscuro y denso.

La distribución del colegio no ayudaba mucho, sólo tenían las escaleras de metal que daban hacia la cancha del centro para la evacuación del lugar, cancha donde el humo se acumulaba al no tener una ventilación adecuada. La biblioteca del tercer piso por suerte estaba más aislada por lo que aún tenían tiempo de extinguir el fuego antes de que llegase allí. Pero todas las puertas de madera preocupaban, ya que si llegaban a incendiarse, no tendrían por donde sacar a los estudiantes.

El héroe de París se colocó al lado de la puerta de salida haciendo gestos con sus manos para guiar a los estudiantes. Ya en ese punto era poca la visibilidad que tenía hacia el interior del propio colegio, apenas si podía ver unos cuántos metros hacia adelante. Por su parte Ladybug hizo su aparición encontrándose con el director Damocles dándole órdenes claras para contar y retener a los alumnos y maestros así como para recabar información de dónde encontrar extintores y las vías de evacuación, por una parte se sentía mal ya que como alumna ¿debería saber esas cosas?

La Barandilla del segundo piso cayó estrepitosamente. La escalera de metal era peligrosa y por lo que se veía aún quedaban compañeros en algunas de las salas y pasillos.

 _-Cat_ –llamó la atención de su compañero. Si de algo estaba segura era que debían de hacer esto juntos. Habían enfrentado ya varios akumas, algunos con poderes algo peculiares, pero nunca un elemento de la naturaleza como este.

 _-¿Alguna idea de cómo respirar con este humo?_ –preguntó el minino al sentir la densa nube sobre su rostro.

Ladybug con semblante serio comenzó a girar su yo-yo convirtiéndolo en una pequeña hélice con lo que lograba disipar el humo frente a ella. Cat Noir la imitó con su bastón y así avanzaron.

 _-Necesitamos bajar a los del piso de arriba_. –ni bien terminó de decirlo, Cat extendió su bastón y lo colocó entre el primer y segundo piso; le dio su cola a la mariquita quien rápidamente saltó al piso superior y ayudó a los estudiantes a deslizarse por el bastón del gato. (tipo canopy).

 _-Esperen abajo y tómense de las manos para que salgan juntos_. –instruyó la heroína a medida que bajaban.

Cuando el último de este grupo de seis bajó Cat llegó hasta su compañera. El truco del yo-yo y del bastón girador ya no funcionaba, el clima caluroso de ese día no ayudaba en nada, creando un ambiente más sofocante.

 _-Necesito que me guíes._ –Tomó la mano de Cat Noir quien la agarró con fuerza.

Seguro se emocionó, pero al ver el semblante serio de su compañera comprendió que la situación no era para bromas. Es más, él también estaba un poco asustado. Esta vez no se trataba de un villano volando por la ciudad queriendo sus Miraculous, sino de un peligro real de que alguien pudiera salir severamente herido o inclusive peor. Sin poder ver mucho y con oxígeno reducido estaban en desventaja, pero con su visión nocturna y sus sentidos auditivos más agudos podrían avanzar más rápido. Debían de recorrer toda la escuela y asegurarse de no dejar a nadie.

 _-A la biblioteca primero._ –sugirió la del traje rojo. Y al igual que Cat tapó con su mano libre nariz y boca, intentando no respirar demasiado humo.

No era que estaba perdida o que no supiera hacia dónde ir, pero como hija de pastelera le tenía respeto al fuego, sus padres habían inculcado en ella el tratarlo con cuidado, a no fiarse de él. Además de que se sentía culpable de todo esto, no se permitiría el que alguien saliera lastimado por su culpa. Tomar la mano de Cat no sólo era para trabajar más rápido, ni por precaución ante una separación que no quería, sino que también era para calmar su preocupación y poder hacer su deber sin que el miedo la traicionara. Después de todo tenía más seguridad cuando él estaba cerca.

 _-¡Ya no queda nadie aquí!._ –aseguró el minino.

 _-¡Aquí tampoco!_ –respondió el bichito. _–Bien, ahora a la planta baja. (Cof, cof)_ –comenzó a toser. El humo comenzaba a afectarle.

- _Démonos prisa_. –volvió a tomar su mano, saltaron al primer piso y entraron hacia donde los casilleros. _-La puerta está cerrada. (Cof, cof) pero hay voces dentro._ – Pudo asegurar al colocar su oreja junto a la madera _-¡Cataclismo!_ –invocó y destruyó la puerta frente a él.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos diez estudiantes, algunos semi inconscientes, sentados en el suelo, apoyados sobre los casilleros.

- _Necesitamos sacarlos de aquí_ –incluso ella ya se sentía débil y algo mareada. _-¡Lucky Charm!_ –lanzó su yo-yo al cielo y a sus manos cayó una botella de agua.

 _-Con eso nunca lograrás apagar nuestro fuego mi lady_ – ¿En serio un coqueteo ahora Cat?

 _-Debe de haber algo…_ -examinó rápidamente la habitación, siendo las cosas que llamaron su atención las garras de Cat y una toalla sobre una silla. – _Cat, corta esto en trozos._ –pidió lanzando la toalla hacia el gato.

 _-A la orden mi Lady_ –y con un par de arañazos al aire cayeron trozos de tela que Ladybug mojó y entregó a cada uno de los que estaba allí. Así como lanzó gotas de agua para "despertar" los que se encontraban peor e hidratarlos.

- _Cubran nariz y boca con la toalla, tomen la mano de un compañero y sigan a Cat. –_ ordenó la del traje rojo. _–Yo los seguiré por atrás_ –terminó de decir ante la mirada de preocupación del minino.

El pitido de sus miraculous los puso en movimiento. El calor era intenso y el humo avasallador. Logró guiar al grupo hasta la salida y cuando el último cruzó el umbral, Ladybug no venía detrás. _–¡Maldición!_ –pero el pitido del miraculous no le permitió volver a por ella. Logró esconderse a un costado de la salida para des-transformarse y salió detrás del grupo anterior. Sólo le quedaba confiar en ella, seguro su transformación también terminaría pronto _"debe de haber ido a esconderse"_ pensó.

Ambulancia y bomberos trabajaban fuera del recinto. Podía ver cómo el pánico aún reinaba entre sus compañeros que buscaban reunirse con sus amigos, además de los padres desesperados por encontrar a sus hijos y la prensa que buscaba testigos a quienes entrevistar.

Divisó a lo lejos a sus amigos y se acercó rápidamente donde ellos. Seguía tosiendo y respirando con dificultad, inclusive escuchaba los jadeos del mismo Plagg bajo su camisa sucia.

- _Amigo ¿Dónde has estado? No te veía por ninguna parte_ –se acercó Nino preocupado abrazando al joven modelo.

- _Me perdí mientras todos intentaban salir y con el humo no podía ver nada. (cof, cof)_ –

- _Deberías dejar que te revisen hermano_. –le sugirió aún preocupado.

- _¿Y Marinette? ¿Has visto a Marinette?_ –preguntó Alya afligida.

- _No, no la he visto ¡¿Aún no sale?!_ –eso era imposible, ya habían revisado casi todo el lugar.

 _-No lo sé, no la encuentro por ninguna parte_. –le respondió con la voz en un hilo.

Un nuevo grupo de alumnos salió del colegio, rápidamente fueron socorridos por el equipo médico, llevándolos hacia la ambulancia para recibir oxígeno y ser examinados. Alya se dirigió enseguida donde ellos, seguida por los dos amigos.

- _¿Marinette? ¿Han visto a Marinette_? –preguntó a los recién llegados. –Es una chica, bajita, delgada, de pelo oscuro y usa dos coletas.

- _S-si (cof, cof), ella nos ayudó a salir. (cof, cof)… dijo que iría a revisar el baño_. –respondió uno de los estudiantes.

 _-"¡Diablos!"_

* * *

 **Actualización lista :)**


	3. Salida

**Lo siento, pero este capítulo es algo más cortito. Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

Era el último lugar que faltaba por revisar. Su transformación había acabado hace unos minutos, pero con o sin traje seguía siendo la heroína de París. Su tos cada vez era más fuerte, seguía repartiendo la toalla con agua que consiguió como Ladybug a los pocos que encontraba en el camino, pero no era lo suficiente para ella que llevaba bastante tiempo en la nube gris. A penas si respiraba, sentía como su vía respiratoria quemaba con cada inhalación pero ya no quedaba nada, una habitación más y podría salir, necesitaba asegurarse del todo.

Entró a los baños y afortunadamente no encontró a nadie allí. No estaba segura de poder ayudar otro, más bien ella era la que necesitaba ayuda. Se tendió en el suelo para intentar captar un poco más de oxígeno antes de correr hacia la salida, pero le resultaba difícil.

Un estruendo fuerte se sintió, logró cubrir su rostro con sus brazos pero cuando el polvo logró disiparse se pudo observar cómo varios escombros obstruían la puerta del baño.

 _-Oh, Dios. Tikki ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –_ preguntó a la pequeña criatura roja que reposaba en su hombro.

Ni pensar en transformarse nuevamente. Tikki también había sido afectada por el humo y por su pequeño tamaño se encontraba realmente débil. Las opciones se acababan, no podía salir por la ventana ya que ni siquiera alcanzaba a tocarlas; los grifos seguían sin agua y el humo continuaba entrando al cuarto.

 _-¡¿MARINETTE!? ¿¡Marinette!? ¡¿Dónde estás?!_ –apenas se escuchaba, pero podría jurar que era la voz de Adrien.

 _-¡Por aquí! (cof, cof) ¡Por aquí! (cof, cof) ¡Aquí estoy!_ –ya ni fuerzas le quedaban para gritar.

 _-¡Marinette!_ –al fin logró encontrarla. – _Maldición… está bloqueado._

 _-"¿A-adrien?"_ –seguía pensando. Colocó con sumo cuidado a Tikki de vuelta en su bolso, quien la miraba con preocupación. _–ya saldremos de aquí_ –le aseguró.

De pronto los escombros frente a la puerta se volvieron negros y luego se desvanecieron en el suelo. Era el cataclismo de Cat Noir, quien se encontraba del otro lado.

 _-Parece que eres la última en salir de la escuela princesa. –_

 _-Pues, no podía dejar mi reinado tan fácil ¿no? (cof, cof)_ –bromeó, antes de toser efusivamente.

 _-Ven, salgamos de aquí._ –la tomó en sus brazos a lo que ella intuitivamente se aferró con fuerza a él.

Con ayuda de su bastón se elevó por sobre el colegio para luego dejarse caer llegando justo a los pies de la escalera en la entrada principal. Caminó con la chica en sus brazos hasta la camilla de la ambulancia, se encontraba débil, se veía pálida, la recostó en esta y se alejó rápidamente mientras el equipo médico llegaba a atenderla y sus amigos a verla.

 _-Plagg…_ -su pobre Kwami ni fuerzas tuvo para responderle, simplemente cayó en sus manos desvanecido de la fatiga. Suspiró agradecido. _–Gracias, amigo, estuviste genial._ –Se prometió darle un festín cuando estuvieran en casa. Suponía que la adrenalina también existía en esas criaturitas puesto que nada explicaría el cómo fue capaz de volver a transformarlo y usar nuevamente su poder para salvar a Marinette siendo que luego de la primera transformación apenas si podía respirar con normalidad. La verdad era que Plagg sabía perfectamente que si Marinette estaba en peligro entonces Tikki también lo estaba.

Guardó al gatito negro en el bolsillo interno de su camisa y corrió hacia donde sus amigos. Marinette estaba siendo revisada por el médico, pero ya tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno puesta aunque aún estaba pálida y decaída.

 _-Sí que me diste un gran susto amiga_. –hablaba Alya mientras abrazaba a la azabache. _–¡No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca!_

 _-Lo… siento…m-mucho (cof, cof)_ –casi no podía hablar, su voz era débil y sus movimientos lentos, preocupantes.

 _-Debemos llevarla al hospital_ –anunció el médico luego de examinar sus pupilas con una linterna. _–Está perdiendo la consciencia. ¡Rápido! –ordenó a los paramédicos._

La cara de todos palideció ante la noticia. Alya apretó con fuerza la mano de Nino. Juleka, Rose y Alix se abrazaron con la cabeza gacha. Mylene se resguardó en el pecho de Iván e incluso Chloé volteó a verla con cara de preocupación al escuchar la noticia.

 _-Dejen que vaya con con ella._ –pidió el modelo viendo cómo la subían a la ambulancia.

 _-Solo un adulto puede acompañarla_ , _lo siento._ –respondió uno de los paramédicos.

 _-Descuida Adrien, yo estaré con ella_ –habló Miss Bustier colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio en un intento por calmar su preocupación e ingresando a la ambulancia.

No pudo hacer más que ver cómo las sirenas de la ambulancia se encendían y su sonido característico se perdía entre las calles de París. Apretó su puño con fuerza _"si tan sólo la hubiera encontrado antes"_

* * *

 **Emmm... ¿Hola? ¿Algún Review? ¿alguien? ¿no? xdd**


	4. Promesa

**Hola ! Aquí va... ¡Nueva actualización! n.n**

* * *

 _-Adrien._ –llamó la atención Natalie. El chico volteó y la vio de pie junto al auto.

 _-Vamos chicos, debemos de seguirla._ –no le importaba lo que dijera Natalie o incluso su padre. No se alejaría de ella hasta que le dijeran que se encontraba bien.

Sus amigos le siguieron hasta el auto, obviamente no podían entrar todos por lo que decidieron dividirse. Alya sentada sobre Nino, Rose sobre Juleka y Nathaniel sobre Adrien **(jjajaja xd)** Natalie iba delante contándole lo acontecido al señor Agreste mientras que el guardaespalda sin expresión alguna apresuraba su llegada al hospital central.

 _-No puedo creer lo que está pasando_ –se lamentaba Rose.

 _-¿Por qué tenía que ser Marinette en vez de esa tonta de Bourgeois?_ – decía molesta la de gafas.

 _-Alya… -_ le reprochó de inmediato Nino.

 _-Lo siento, es que estoy preocupada._ –admitió a lo que el moreno respondió poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

 _-Ella no querría vernos así –_ habló Juleka.

 _-Todo saldrá bien, Marinette es una chica fuerte –_ comentó Nathaniel, haciendo que todos sonrieran esperanzados. Excepto por Adrien, que seguía muy en su mundo.

El auto se detuvo y los seis chicos bajaron rápidamente, preguntaron en recepción y corrieron hacia la sala de espera de la unidad de tratamientos intensivos donde se encontraron con los padres de Marinette. Las chicas se acercaron de inmediato a ellos, abrazando a la señora Dupain, después de todo, se conocían desde hace tiempo.

 _-¿han sabido noticias? –_ preguntó Alya con cautela.

 _-Aún nada, acabamos de llegar al igual que ustedes._ –respondió la madre.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y así continuó por algunos minutos. El resto de la clase llegó uniéndose a ellos en la espera, todos excepto Chloé quien mandó a Sabrina para que le contara todo. Se enteraron que otra alumna del colegio había sido internada, así como también se enteraron que lograron apagar el fuego y que iniciarían una investigación para descubrir la causa del incendio. Ante esta última noticia todos se miraron con culpa; no era necesario hablar, todos apoyarían a su amiga, lo ocurrido esa mañana sólo sería un accidente, nadie la culpaba.

La espera se hacía eterna y Adrien repetía lo acontecido en su mente una y otra vez. La discusión en la clase de ciencias, el inicio del fuego, las explosiones, el ruido, el caos, la mano de su lady… _"¿estará bien?"_ se preguntaba. No soportaría el tener a ambas en el hospital y no tenía modo de saber de su Ladybug. De pie junto a la ventana miraba los tejados _"Sólo debes confiar en ella, ya la verás, ahora sólo preocúpate por Mari"_ pensaba al recordarla en la camilla de la ambulancia, su palidez, su voz rasposa… su estómago se revolvía al recordar cuando la subían a la ambulancia.

 _-¿Los padres de Marinette Dupain-Cheng? –_ habló un médico de estatura baja, canoso, con barba y bigotes blancos.

 _-Somos nosotros._ –Se levantaron de inmediato aunque toda la clase se volteó hacia el médico.

La pareja se acercó hacia el profesional, también lo hicieron Alya y Adrien, pero a una distancia prudente intentando escuchar lo que hablaban. Luego de unos minutos y reiteradas gracias hacia el médico los padres de Marinette se voltean hacia el resto.

 _-Ella está bien. –_ anunció el señor Dupain. Provocando un suspiro de alivio inmediato en todo el curso. Ya podían volver a respirar.

 _-Estará en observaciones y mañana ya veremos._ –terminó de decir su querida esposa.

 _-Pero ¿seguros de que está bien? ¿es grave? –_ preguntaba el modelo, aún preocupado.

 _-¿Podemos verla?_ –preguntó su mejor amiga.

 _-El doctor dice que estuvo expuesta al humo por mucho tiempo, que su sistema respiratorio está inflamado debido a los gases tóxicos, pero que ya la están tratando y parece que va respondiendo bien. La dejarán esta noche en observaciones y mañana ya sabremos más. –_ explicó el señor Dupain intentando resumir todo lo que el médico les dijo.

 _-Por ahora sólo podemos entrar nosotros a verla un momento, pero necesita descansar._ –terminó de responder la señora Dupain.

 _-Nos alegramos por la noticia. –_ habló Miss Bustier quien seguía esperando junto con su clase. _–Por favor entréguele nuestro cariño –_ se acercó a los padres de la paciente y estrechó sus manos con afecto. _–chicos… no hay mucho que hacer acá, les sugiero ir a casa._ –dirigiéndose a los alumnos quienes miraban afligidos esquivando la vista de su profesora, nadie quería irse, pero tenía razón, no hay mucho más que hacer.

 _-Por favor manténganme informada. –_ pidió la de gafas cuando fue a despedirse con un afectivo abrazo de la madre de su amiga. Y así se despidió el resto, dando sus mejores deseos para la pronta recuperación de su compañera.

 _-No se preocupen, le daré a mi hija todos sus buenos deseos, seguro se alegrará –_ sonrió al ver al grupo, agradeciendo la suerte de su hija al tener amigos tan buenos como ellos.

 _-mmm… ¿Señora Dupain?_ –llamó la atención de ésta. _-¿Podría dejar esto junto a Marinette por mí?_ –le pidió dejando en la mano de la señora el amuleto de la suerte que la chica le había dado meses atrás.

La señora Duapin lo miró de una forma muy maternal, tomó la mano del chico y volvió a depositar el amuleto en ella mientras que con la otra tomaba la mejilla del modelo. _–Pienso que es mejor que se lo des tú mismo –_ sugirió con una sonrisa amable.

El corazón de Adrien latió con fuerza y acompañado por la señora Dupain se dirigieron a hablar con la enfermera para obtener el permiso necesario. Tuvo que lavar sus manos y colocarse un delantal sobre su ropa antes de entrar a la habitación. Caminar por el helado pasillo provocaba dentro de él un miedo increíble aunque supiera que su amiga estaba fuera de peligro, sentía temor de lo que pudiese ver, de cómo pudiese estar ella.

 _-Tienes 10 minutos._ –le dijo la enfermera antes de dejarlo fuera de la habitación.

Y al abrir la puerta allí estaba ella, sobre la camilla, con bata de hospital, la mascarilla de oxígeno que sonaba fuerte al liberar este gas y conectada a otros cuántos monitores que piteaban marcando el ritmo de su corazón. Se acercó con cuidado, temeroso de tocar algo que no debía, pero ya estando a su lado se tranquilizó. _"Se ve hermosa"_ pensó. El color ya había regresado a su rostro, sus labios volvían a teñirse de color damasco suave al igual que sus mejillas. Tenía pequeñas vendas en su frente, mentón y brazos, resultado de algunos cortes además de otros rasguños menores.

Se sentó en una silla junto a su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos sobre la camilla. Se lamentaba el tener que verla así, el no haber podido salvarla antes. Posó una de sus manos sobre la de ella, seguía helada. La acarició lentamente un par de minutos en silencio mirando su rostro, observando su respiración, sintiendo sus latidos. Se sentía horrible. Ver a la chica más linda, amable, alegre y generosa que había conocido en una fría sala de hospital llena de cables por todos lados e inconsciente. Suspiró. Tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas, pegó su nariz a éstas y susurró:

 _"Te lo prometo Marinette, desde hoy en adelante yo cuidaré de ti. No dejaré que nada malo te pase."_

Besó su mano con real afecto y dejó dentro de esta el amuleto. Acomodó la silla en donde la encontró y antes de alejarse la miró sonriente, aliviado. Acarició su flequillo con su dedo índice hasta tocar su mejilla. _"Con que… Mi Princesa"_ Sonrió, le agradaba bastante la idea. Besó su frente tiernamente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **Esto está que explota pero ellos ni siquiera se han hablado xdd ¿Alguien más muere por saber qué pasa o sólo yo? *-*** **Por cierto, me está costando integrar al resto de personajes a la historia sin cambiar sus personalidades :c ¿que creen? ¿voy bien? Gracias por los lindos comentarios :) me hacen feliz !**


	5. Cuidados

**Hola, volví c:**

* * *

 _-Plagg ¿Estás bien?_ –preguntaba a su kwami cuando llegaron a su habitación.

 _-(cof, cof) –_ si bien no fue una respuesta le dio a entender que aún estaba débil. Se movió con movimientos pausados antes de desplomarse sobre el colchón de su portador, seguía agotado.

Adrien acercó un trozo del mejor queso que tenía guardado para él esperando a que esto fuera suficiente como para traer al "odioso" Plagg de siempre de vuelta, mas éste simplemente intentó arrastrarse hacia la fuente del olor sin tener mucho éxito. _–Pobre Plagg_ –lamentó el modelo, tomándolo con cuidado en sus manos lo dejó sobre el queso que era casi de su tamaño haciendo que la criaturita lo abrazara feliz. Dejándolo allí para que comiera tranquilo se dispuso a llenar la bañera con agua caliente para tomar un baño e intentar relajarse. Cuando el baño estuvo listo colocó al kwami sobre una esponja para que se bañara con él, seguro el vapor de la tina le haría bien. Ambos podían respirar más relajados al sentir el agua tibia sobre sus cuerpos.

Ya había caído la noche y afortunadamente ningún Akuma había aparecido ese mismo día. Se permitió relajarse al fin aunque continuaba angustiado. _"Descuida, Marinette está bien"_ se repetía así mismo mientras sumergía su cuerpo hasta quedar su nariz tocando la superficie del agua. _"¿Y Ladybug?"_ Botó aire por la boca haciendo burbujas en el agua. No tenía modo de saberlo. Tomó agua en sus manos y la dejó caer con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de su pequeño amigo que simplemente se dejaba atender; se supone que los gatos detestan el agua pero eso se sentía tan bien que incluso dejó que su portador le cepillara el pelaje. El rubio sonrió cuando éste comenzó a ronronear. Dejó que durmiera flotando sobre la esponja unos minutos mientras él lavaba su cabello y mojaba su rostro intentando sacar las imágenes de lo vivido de su mente.

Estando ya fuera se encargó de secar por completo a su pequeño kwami antes de dejar que durmiera sobre una almohada. Con una toalla secaba su cabello mientras miraba por su ventana hacia los techos de París. Deseaba salir, buscar alguna señal de su Ladybug aunque no creía verla esa noche, seguramente el kwami de ella estaría en las mismas condiciones que Plagg. Pero tenía que admitir que no solo quería salir por ella, sino para ver a Marinette… Se imaginaba en el techo aledaño al hospital observándola por la ventana; cuidar su sueño era lo que más quería en ese momento, pero Plagg necesitaba y merecía un buen descanso. Suspiró pesado antes de cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

…

No estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le costó trabajo abrir los ojos, cegada por las luces sobre ella. Movió su cabeza con dificultad hacia ambos lados buscando compañía mas no había nadie en el cuarto. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en su pequeña compañera; con dificultad logró alcanzar su bolso que yacía sobre el mueble a su lado y al abrirlo allí estaba ella, parecía inconsciente. Pudo notar su respiración pesada, jadeante. La tomó con cuidado con movimientos lentos, pesados, torpes. Como pudo se sacó su mascarilla de oxígeno y la colocó sobre Tikki manteniéndola unos centímetros alejada de su rostro ya que creyó poder ahogarla con exceso del gas. Su mano temblaba.

 _-Tikki…_ -intentó llamarla pero apenas le salía voz. Su garganta le dolía así como todo el resto del cuerpo, se le dificultaba respirar sin la mascarilla y sentía cómo ardía todo dentro de ella con cada respiración así cómo volvía a toser casi desesperadamente. Toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y a tornarse oscura, perdía el conocimiento nuevamente y no estaba segura de que Tikki estuviera bien. Todo se tornó negro.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez la luz cálida entraba directo por la ventana indicando un nuevo día. Buscó su bolso que nuevamente estaba sobre el velador a su lado pero al abrirlo Tikki no estaba allí. Su corazón saltó. Recordaba que durante la noche intentó cuidarla las veces que pudo al recuperar la conciencia aunque fuera por unos minutos, lamentaba el no poder hacer más que eso; pero había un pequeño trozo de papel dentro: _"Yo cuidaré de Tikki, recupérate pronto. Maestro Fu"_ Sintió un alivio enorme al leer esto soltando el aire que el miedo no le había permitido exhalar. Recostada nuevamente en la camilla volteó su vista hacia la ventana, no estaba segura de la hora pero parecía ser bastante temprano. A su mente volvían algunas imágenes del día anterior pero no lograba unirlas del todo. Cerró los ojos, " _Espero que Cat Noir esté bien"_ pensó, deseando de corazón que a su compañero no le hubiese ocurrido nada.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, fatigado; con cada pequeño movimiento dolía como si se hubiera excedido con el ejercicio; no podía respirar profundo como quisiera, sus costillas al expandirse provocaban un pequeño crujido, y el aire al entrar seguía quemando en su trayecto. Recorrió sus brazos que descansaban a su lado con la mirada viendo los pequeños cortes y hematomas en ellos, ni idea en qué momento se habría lastimado. Se sorprendió al ver el objeto junto a su mano y un adorable sonrojo inundó su rostro al tiempo que la imagen de Adrien venía a su mente. Tomó el amuleto en sus manos con delicadeza y lo acercó a ella, lo apretó con su poquita fuerza en su pecho, cerró sus ojos y sonrió contenta, esperanzada porque había ido a verla.

Una enfermera entró al cuarto, le sonrió al verla despierta.

 _-Buenos días Marinette. Sí que le diste un gran susto a todos ayer._ –comentó.

 _-Y-yo…_ -Intentó responder aunque con la mascarilla le resultaba difícil.

 _-oh, descuida, no fuerces tu voz._ –le interrumpió _–Tus padres esperan afuera y el médico ya vendrá a hablar contigo, no te preocupes._ –terminó de explicar de una manera muy amable.

Simplemente pudo sonreírle. Dejó que la examinara y la vio anotar algunas cosas en la ficha, le sacó su mascarilla y la cambió por una más pequeña (naricera) notó que le costaba más respirar, la enfermera le explicó que era debido a que le aportaba menos oxígeno, de a poco debían disminuir la dosis del gas hasta que pudiera respirar sin apoyo de éste. También observó con cuidado mientras la profesional cargaba nuevamente el suero que entraba a sus venas por el antebrazo izquierdo, no sentía nada raro pero era curioso. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el médico seguido por sus padres.

 _-Ma..._ -su voz se cortó en seco, no salieron más palabras, algo extraño pasaba. Asustada tocó su cuello con su mano, intentó volver a hablar pero sólo salía algo más parecido a jadeos y chillidos que a palabras.

 _-No te asustes_ -dijo el médico al ver que la chica se había dado cuenta de su situación.

 _-¿Que le sucede doctor?_ -preguntaba preocupado su padre que abrazaba con un brazo a su hija dándole confort.

 _-Marinette no podrá hablar por unos días. Lo siento mucho, pero desafortunadamente sus cuerdas vocales resultaron dañadas por la exposición a los gases tóxicos._ –explicó.

 _-¿Pero estará bien?_ -indagó la señora Dupain.

 _-Entre menos hable más rápido se recuperará. Eso si toma sus medicinas al pie de la letra_. -Continuó explicando el médico.

Tenía sentido, su garganta se sentía seca, tirante, rasposa, supuso que dolía pero por lo que siguieron hablando le estaban administrando dosis bajas de morfina. Sí que había sido grave todo lo que le ocurrió y tomó consciencia de lo preocupados que había dejado a todos durante el transcurso de la tarde ya que llegaron algunos ramos de flores, osos de peluche y algunos globos de parte de su curso, de profesores e incluso de los chicos a los que ayudó a salir como Marinette. Realmente estaba sorprendida y agradecida por todo el cariño que estaba recibiendo. Pero seguía sintiéndose cansada, adormilada, no quería gastar energía innecesaria, sólo descansar para poder recuperarse pronto, estar lista para cuando Hawk Moth volviera a soltar un akuma.

…

- _Plagg, vamos, debemos irnos. –_ apresuraba a su kwami que seguía tirado sobre su nueva almohada.

- _Si tus compañeros ya dijeron que no saldría del hospital hoy, no sé por qué tanto apuro._ –rezongaba a lo que tuvo como respuesta una mirada de pocos amigos.

 _-Adrien._ –llamó Natalie a la puerta. _–llegó tu tutor de chino._ –delante de ella pasó el pequeño asiático y cerró la puerta.

 _-¿Maestro Fu?_ –preguntó extrañado, no esperaba verlo pronto.

Plagg salió de su escondite y se acercó lentamente, el guardián sonrió apacible y una pequeña criaturita roja salió tras de él y se posó en las manos del anciano que las extendió hacia el modelo.

 _–¿Tikki?_ –preguntó extrañado el kwami negro desde el hombro del rubio. , tampoco esperaba verla allí.

Adrien miró sin entender nada hasta que sus neuronas se conectaron. Estiró sus manos y tomó a la pequeña kwami, se le veía débil al igual que Plagg. El azul profundo de los ojos de la rojita lo hipnotizó por unos instantes, sin dudas era la Kwami de Ladybug. _–Es todo un gusto._ –habló finalmente sonriéndole con toda la amabilidad del mundo y ella respondió de la misma forma.

Plagg se acercó a la criaturita y voló a su alrededor, tomó su mano y la llevó hacia su nuevo auto proclamado cuarto.

 _-Verás Adrien_ –continuó diciendo el Maestro. _–Como debes de imaginar Tikki y Plagg son complementos el uno del otro, poseen una relación muy especial y por lo ocurrido recientemente ambos se encuentran delicados de salud. Necesito llevarme a Plagg unas horas y tratarlo junto a Tikki._

* * *

 **Creo que es un cap un tanto x pero se necesita de una transición :P ¿Se imaginan perder la voz? Debe ser un poco desesperante... Saludos n.n**


	6. Héroe

**Espero guste . ¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

-¡ _Adivina quien vino a verte! –_ cantaba la voz de su mejor amiga al entrar al cuarto del hospital.

Sonrió de inmediato al escucharla, así como un sonrojo intenso apareció rápido al verla entrar acompañada de Adrien y Nino.

 _-¿Qué tal Marinette? ¿Cómo te sientes? –_ preguntó el rubio amable como siempre. Ocultando el pequeño y extraño nerviosismo que comenzó a sentir mientras se acercaban a la habitación, era una rara sensación en el estómago, un diminuto sudor en las manos. Ni al modelar para grandes marcas o al hacer comerciales se había sentido así. Debía de ser normal pensó, después de todo seguía preocupado por la salud de su amiga.

- _"contigo aquí estoy mucho mejor". –_ pensó ella, pero sólo podía sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Se veía cansada, con la respiración pesada. Le alegró al verla sin la mascarilla que tenía antes pero no podía sentirse aliviado, aún la notaba débil, decaída. Instintivamente se situó a un lado de ella mientras que Nino se ubicó a los pies de la cama y Alya acomodaba el arreglo de flores que le habían llevado.

 _-Nos alegra que te estés recuperando_ –mencionó Nino sonriente.

 _-Nos dijeron que no tendrías voz por unos días. -_ habló el modelo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

 _-Pero podría haber sido peor ¿no? –_ interrumpió Alya intentando ser optimista, colocándose a su lado. – _por cierto… ¡mira a quienes tengo aquí!_ –dijo entusiasmada sacando su celular y conectándose en una videollamada con el resto de las chicas.

Los chicos simplemente sonrieron, ver a las dos amigas felices los hacía felices a ellos.

 _-¡Marinette!_ –gritaban al unísono regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a través de la pantalla.

 _-Hey chicas calma, no queremos que también quede sorda_ –bromeó Alya a lo que todas rieron.

 _-Lamentamos no haber ido a verte._ –comenzó a hablar Mylène.

 _-Creemos que necesitas_ _descansar así que mandamos a Alya con nuestro regalo_ –Le siguió Alix

 _-Es una tarjeta que firmamos todos –_ Mencionó Juleka.

Alya sacó de su bolso la tarjeta que le habían confeccionado y se la entregó a su amiga. Era del tamaño de un cuaderno universitario color rosa con muchos detalles en el borde, en el centro la frase "¡mejórate pronto!" y alrededor repleta de mensajes y firmas de toda su clase, de maestros, de otros compañeros y conocidos. Notó la firma de algunos clientes de la pastelería, de Nadja y Manon, dibujos de las hermanas de Alya, incluso la del alcalde y su hija habían dejado alguna marca.

 _"¡Son lo máximo amigas!"_ –escribió en una pequeña pizarra que le facilitaron las enfermeras y rellenó el fondo con varios corazones.

- _aaaw_ –respondieron en conjunto al ver el mensaje.

- _Deberías abrirla –_ sugirió emocionada Rose.

Al abrirla se desplegó un pequeño gato negro. Alya movió por detrás un trozo del papel que sobresalía haciendo que el gatito con su pata jugara a atrapar una mariquita, aludiendo obviamente a los héroes de París. En el centro de la tarjeta una frase escrita con hermosa caligrafía " _Tu eres nuestra heroína favorita"_ y a un lado de ésta la imagen de ella disfrazada de súper héroe... sólo se limitó a parpadear asombrada por el dibujo, por lo que sus amigos pensaban de ella, además no se hubiese imaginado a ella misma con un traje y poderes diferentes a Ladybug.

 _-El dibujo lo hizo Nathaniel. –_ comentó Alya. Viendo que su amiga había quedado sin palabras. _–Aunque creo que no necesitas un traje para ser nuestra heroína_. -guiño un ojo.

El dibujo era hermoso, siempre había admirado los trabajos de Nathaniel, pero en este los detalles de su rostro y cuerpo ¡eran increíbles! Pasó sus delicados dedos por los finos trazos casi sintiendo la dedicación y el cariño que todos habían puesto allí. Sonreía agradecida, embelesada por el obsequio en sus manos, aunque pudiera hablar no tendría las palabras para expresarles lo que se sentía en ese momento.

Por su parte Adrien la miraba en silencio, su corazón latía fuerte pero pausado, su respiración lenta y su mente en blanco sólo se dedicaba a captar cada detalle del rostro y los finos movimientos de ella, grabándola en su mente

 _-¡Marinette eres increíble! –_ continuó hablando Rose emocionada.

-¡ _Lo que hiciste fue asombroso! –_ vitoreó Alix.

 _-¡Sí! Salvaste a varios del fuego ayer. Eres muy valiente Marinette._ –expresó Mylène.

 _-"¡Qué!" –_ Pensó la ojiazul abriendo sus enormes ojos y negó fervientemente con la cabeza y manos. Apuntó al gatito con la mariquita en la tarjeta intentando explicar que fueron Ladybyg y Cat Noir los verdaderos héroes.

 _-Qué dices Marinette. Fuiste muy valiente al entrar allí._ –Mencionó Nino uniéndose a la conversación.

- _Sí, al igual que Adrien._ –mencionó la morena, haciendo que su mejor amiga se volteara a verlo asombrada.

- _"¿Adrien? "_ por su mente volvían a pasar algunas imágenes, podría haber jurado que lo escuchó a él cuando quedó atrapada en el baño, pero fue Cat Noir quien apareció tras los escombros.

 _-Él entró por ti cuando nos enteramos que no habías salido._ –le explicó Alya mirando al modelo.

- _eh… yo… si, jeje_ -contestó nervioso tocando su nuca con su mano _–pero... me encontré con Cat Noir y él dijo que iría por ti._ –mintió rápido y pareció convencer al resto.

No lo había pensado en ese momento, pero todo lo que hablaban de la ojiazul era cierto. Ahora al verla un sentimiento diferente nacía en él ¿por qué no lo había notado antes? Ella era muy valiente y no lo decía sólo por el gesto tan noble que tuvo al quedarse a ayudar durante el incendio, sino por todas las veces en las que la había visto defender lo que creía justo o al enfrentarse a algunos akumas sin tenerles miedo. Estaba un poco impresionado y no podía evitar repetirlo en su mente mientras la miraba hablar con sus amigas. _"Es muy valiente"_ podía agregarlo a su lista de cosas geniales de ella. Se sonrojó, era una de las cualidades que más le atraía de su lady y descubrir que la dulce y tierna Marinette también la poseía provocó ese color en su rostro, aunque nadie pudo notarlo por estar alabando de la nueva heroína.

- _Por cierto... –_ interrumpió Rose. _-Uno de los chicos está preguntando por ti_... - cantó.

 _-¡Es verdad! Había olvidado contarte._ –hablaba Alya entusiasmada. _-Mylène, ¿Qué sabemos de él?_

 _-Su nombre es Taylor, está soltero, es un año mayor, es presidente de su clase y ama los animales._ –informaba la rubia.

- _Y… e_ s _guapo, pero no tanto,_ -terminó de decir Alya.

 _-"¡HEY!" –_ Pensaron ambos chicos mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

 _-Creo que también escribió algo en la tarjeta. –_ comentó Juleka.

- _Sí, aquí está_. –apuntó con su índice una de las dedicatorias de la tarjeta – _Tendrás tu propio club de fans._ –comentaba divertida la futura reportera.

Siguieron bromeando un poco más y luego de muchos cariños y buenos deseos cortaron la llamada.

Sin duda sabían subirle el ánimo pero la habían dejado agotada. Nino amablemente colocó música relajante mientras que Alya le cepillaba su cabello con cuidado creando un ambiente realmente agradable. Los chicos sentados en dos sillas bajo la ventana sólo se dedicaban a observar a las amigas. El sol se estaba poniendo por lo que un suave calor y una hermosa gama de colores entraba a la habitación regalándoles una escena maravillosamente placentera.

- _Ya debemos irnos amiga._ –se despedía la morena abrazándola con afecto.

 _-Yo cuidaré de Alya por ti –_ comentó Nino chocando los puños con la pelizaul.

 _-Descansa ¿si? –_ habló el modelo con dulzura apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella.

Alcanzó a tomar la muñeca de Adrien justo antes de que se alejara de ella y lo miró directo a los ojos. Sus ojos azul profundo lo hipnotizaron por unos instantes, como sentir un deja vu estaba seguro de haberse quedado paralizado por un azul profundo antes pero no recordaba dónde exactamente.

 _-Te esperaremos fuera. –_ habló su amigo mientras que Alya guiñaba un ojo y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Desviaron sus miradas y se creó un pequeño e incómodo silencio, algo nerviosa sacó de entre las sabanas el amuleto y sosteniéndolo en la palma de su mano se lo mostró al modelo, este lo miró por unos segundos como recordando todo lo relacionado al objeto, a sus miedos con respecto a la chica, a su promesa la noche anterior. Su semblante cambió a uno más decaído, cerró los ojos e inhaló como si estuviera juntando valor para algo.

 _-Yo... Lo lamento mucho Marinette_ -dijo finalmente

Ella lo miro extrañada, pero él ya no lograba sostenerle la mirada. _–Lamento mucho no haber podido salvarte antes._ –continuó.

 _"¿A qué se refiere?... Él no podría haber hecho nada"._ –pensó. Pero al ver su rostro parecía en serio estar arrepentido de algo. Negó con su cabeza y con timidez tomó su mano para que volviera a verla, le dedicó una sonrisa dulce intentando decirle que todo estaba bien, que no lo culpaba de nada.

Su corazón pareció detenerse _"Es muy linda"_ pensó, su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, sus labios color durazno suave y la sonrisa preciosa con la que lo miraba en ese momento. Los rayos cálidos del atardecer resaltaban más su belleza y sencillez. Tomar con su mano la mejilla suavemente teñida de ella y robarle un beso era lo que pasaba por su mente. Corresponderle a tanta dulzura. Pero estando con Ladybug ya había aprendido a manejar ese impulso, por lo que besó su mano tal y como lo hacía con ella, tierno, dulce, con eterna devoción.

 _-Mañana vendré a verte_ –prometió y le sonrió juguetonamente.

Se quedó petrificada mientras lo veía salir de la habitación. Como su eterna enamorada debería estar muriendo de felicidad y volviéndose loca de amor pero el sentimiento era otro. Solo Cat besaba su mano así y al dejar que Adrien lo hiciera casi sentía que estaba traicionando al minino.

 _"¿Qué te pasa Mar?"_ Se reprochaba a sí misma. _"¿Por qué estás pensando en ese gato cuando Adrien acaba de besarte?"_ o ¿Cómo no estar haciéndolo? Si ese gesto era propiedad de Cat Noir. Tomo la tarjeta que sus amigas le habían regalado y jugó un poco con el gatito móvil, miró hacia la ciudad ¿Estará bien? ¿Que podría estar haciendo? ¿La estará buscando? No tenían manera de contactarse, Ladybug había simplemente desaparecido y conociendo al minino debía de estar volviéndose loco. _"Quisiera poder decirle que estoy bien, que pronto volveré"_ pero solo le quedaba esperar. Suspiró. Quizás la idea de Cat de saber más del otro no sería tan mala después de todo...

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo n.n ¿Cómo se imaginan el dibujo de Nathaniel? No quise entrar más en detalle pero me lo imagino algo más osado, mostrando más piel como wonderwoman o un clásico como una Sailor Moon, con falda corta y medias largas ¿? mmm, no lo sé, lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes.**

 **Por cierto... quiero hacer un minijuego, dos reviews y subo el siguiente capítulo xd ¿vale? estaré atenta c:**


	7. Luna Llena

" _Cuando el ojo no está bloqueado, el resultado es la visión._

 _Cuando la mente no está bloqueada, el resultado es la sabiduría._

 _Y cuando el espíritu no está bloqueado, el resultado es el amor."_

 _Proverbio Chino._

La luna llena iluminaba la ciudad de Paris concibiendo la noche perfecta para hacer el ritual.

La habitación a oscuras, los preparativos listos, las pociones hechas y los Kwamis en posición. Un gran cristal en medio de Tikki y Plagg ubicados en el centro del tatami.

Wayzz acercaba al Maestro un cuenco de madera con algunas hierbas sumergidas en aceite. El anciano untó la yema de sus dedos y depositó una gota del fluido en la frente de los kwamis. Un embriagante aroma proveniente de un incienso llenó la habitación.

 _-Las pociones Wayzz_ –ordenó el asiático.

El kwami verde acercó a Tikki un pequeño vaso negro con un líquido verde dentro para que lo bebiera mientras que el maestro Fu le dio a Plagg una bebida azul en un vaso rojo. Si bien no tenían sabor ambos se estremecieron. A continuación cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a levitar en su lugar.

 _-¿Qué está pasando?_ –preguntó Wayzz al notar un cambio en la energía del cuarto.

 _-Están entrando en trance_ –confirmó el maestro.

El reloj dio las doce y un rayo de luna entró directo hacia el cristal del centro, la luz se dividió en varios rayos que dieron contra otros cristales de cuarzo colocados estratégica mente en forma circular alrededor de los kwamis. Las luces provenientes del cuarzo se disparaban en varias direcciones hacia el techo de la habitación mezclándose con el humo del incienso creando sobre las criaturas algo así como una nube luminosa.

 _Oh fortuna, Velut luna, statu variabilis. Semper crescis, aut decrescis, ostendit futura_.

Las palabras dichas en un perfecto latín resonaron en la habitación y diversas imágenes comenzaron a dilucidarse en las nube sobre ellos. Las imágenes que convergían allí eran de Ladybug y Cat Noir, de sus inicios ancestrales, los diversos portadores a lo largo de los años, batallas épicas contra enemigos ya vencidos hasta llegar a nuestros actuales héroes y su lucha contra Hawk Mith y los akumas, también sus batallas diarias de adolescentes normales. Poco a poco las imágenes parecían avanzar en la historia mostrando cosas que claramente aún no ocurrían, problemas que aún no enfrentaban. Rostros de preocupación, sentimientos de culpa, desconfianza.

 _-Las cosas están cambiando Wayzz…_ -hablaba con seriedad el Maestro.

- _¿Cree que puedan superarlo? –_ preguntó la tortuga mientras continuaba mirando con plena atención los acontecimientos mostrados.

Pero no obtuvo respuestas. Las imágenes desaparecieron y al voltear su portador era quien había cerrado las cortinas por donde entraba la luz.

 _-Vamos Wayzz, aún queda por hacer._ –

Cuando la luz dejó de entrar la habitación quedó completamente a oscuras, el kwami se apresuró a encender las decenas de velas que habían acomodado por todo el cuarto. El Maestro Fu tomó con cuidado a los kwamis que seguían en trance y los recostó uno al lado del otro frente a él, colocó sus manos sobre ellos alejados unos centímetros y comenzó a meditar...

" _De Dao nace Uno; de Uno, Dos, de Dos, Tres. Tres da origen a las diez mil cosas, las diez mil cosas contienen en su seno al Dos, como fuerzas opuestas que se unifican en armonía en el movimiento"_

 _Dao De Jing._

Todo se mueve, se transforma y cambia en un ciclo permanente de inicios y finales donde lo único que permanece es el movimiento. Dos fuerzas son las requeridas, dos son las básicas y necesarias para darle sentido al universo; su interacción provoca un evento y a su vez el continuo movimiento conduce al universo a una constante transformación.

Cada aspecto de la vida está regido por una naturaleza bipolar; por dos fuerzas opuestas pero complementarias que se encuentran en todas las cosas. Vida y muerte, bueno y malo, luz y oscuridad, frío y calor, creación y destrucción… La mariquita de la buena fortuna, la gran mensajera, la portadora de buenas noticias, de cambios favorables, del éxito, del amor y la buena la salud; y el gato negro de la mala suerte, de la pobreza y la enfermedad, producto de la oscuridad y el misterio.

Tikki y Plagg eran parte de algo mucho más grande. Sus energías habían comenzado a moverse, a fluctuar junto a la energía de sus portadores. Los Miraculos de la mariquita y el gato eran esenciales y más fuertes que otros, en especial cuando estaban juntos, por eso el entregarlos a los portadores indicados era de suma importancia. Ya había pasado antes que la relación entre portadores no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener el equilibrio, la energía de Tikki y Plagg, al yin y yang, complementos que dependen del otro para su existencia y que a su vez existen dentro del mismo manteniendo el equilibrio.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonar de un bong y junto con el aroma a sándalo traían los sentidos del anciano de vuelta a la realidad. Inhaló profundo y al exhalar espero poder canalizar la energía proveniente del pasado hacia los kwamis, sus manos se sentían calientes y cuando comenzaron a enfriarse se relajó, las movió en forma circulas sobre las criaturas y agradeció la ayuda concedida con una reverencia.

 _-Muy bien Wayzz, eso es todo. Ahora dejemos que descansen…_

 _-También debe descansar Maestro, yo me encargo del resto –_ terminó de decir con una pequeña reverencia mientras veía a su portador salir de la habitación. Apagó el incienso, las velas y guardó los cristales. Sus amigos seguían durmiendo, debió haber sido agotador, estuvieron más de dos horas en ese trance y mostrar imágenes del pasado, presente y futuro requería gran cantidad de energía. Les dio de beber un poco de agua intentando no despertarlos por completo, los tapó con una manta ancestral e hizo una pequeña referencia. Los miró en silencio por un momento, tenía sus dudas, a diferencia de otros, los portadores de ahora eran muy jóvenes. Suspiró, confiaba en el Gran Guardián.

-Espero que con eso baste. - habló en voz alta estando ya solo en su cuarto. Tomó la taza de té verde que tenía y bebió de la infusión. Sentado en su tatami miraba por la ventana la luna llena, acariciaba su bigote de vez en cuando y volvía a beber de la bebida.

...

En otra parte de la ciudad una ventana circular se abría automáticamente dejando ver una gran habitación vacía en cuyo centro se encontraba él. Su gran porte, su máscara plateada y su bastón clavado en el suelo. Miraba hacia abajo y movía su bastón en círculos. Su semblante pensativo, misterioso, nostálgico, decidido; alzó la vista hacia la ciudad maquinando un nuevo plan.

 _-Las cosas van a cambiar… -_ habló para sí y sonrió malvadamente.

* * *

 **Me costó mucho este cap :c** **espero les haya gustado y mil gracias por seguir esta historia !**

 **¿Saben por qué los gatos negros son de la mala suerte? porque en tiempos de brujería si te cruzabas con un gato negro, estabas cruzando camino con una bruja: La historia más conocida es la de dos hombres que se encontraron con un gato negro que se cruzó en el camino y los condujo por un lugar peligroso. Para castigar lo le tiraron piedras hasta que se escondió en la casa de una anciana acusada de brujería. Al otro día la mujer apareció con lastimaduras y ahí surgió la idea de que ella misma se convertía en el animal. En la Edad Media al ver un gato negro se le relacionaba a enfermedad ya que fueron acusados de propagar la peste negra por lo también fueron perseguidos y hasta casi la extinción siendo que al ser cazadores de roedores (que eran los verdaderos causantes) ayudaban al exterminio de la ésta… Pobres :c**


	8. Dudas

**Jeje volví :)**

* * *

Las cosas iban mejorando de a poco, ya respiraba por sí misma y dejaron de administrarle medicamentos, sólo tomaba una pequeña pastilla para el dolor aunque no era muy fuerte ya que aún tenía el cuerpo resentido. Hematomas y cortes que ya estaban cicatrizando aún eran visibles en sus brazos y piernas.

- _Con cuidado, no te apresures._ –aconsejaba amable Adrien ayudando a la peliazul a levantarse.

El médico ya le había dado el alta para esa tarde y las enfermeras le habían aconsejado que comenzara a moverse por la habitación, lento, siempre con alguien ayudándola. Así que allí estaba, intentando ponerse de pie a un lado de la cama de hospital pero a sus piernas les costaba trabajo reaccionar.

 _-Muy bien amiga, tú puedes._ –le animaba Alya un poco alejada de la pareja, ya que obviamente era Adrien quién debía atraparla por si caía.

Y efectivamente, al intentar dar un paso hacia él sus rodillas se doblaron cayendo en los brazos de su amado. Un rojo intenso adornó sus mejillas mientras que en él un rosa tenue apareció sobre su perfecta sonrisa.

 _-Descuida, ya te tengo._ –la miraba directo a los ojos, amable como siempre. Amaba la idea de poder ayudarla, de poder cuidarla.

La sostuvo con cuidado y así continuaron hasta que la peliazul logró dar algunos pasos sin caer. Se sentó en la silla bajo la ventana y a un lado de ella su amiga. Comenzaron a hablar sobre la escuela que aún continuaría cerrada un par de días y de ideas para recaudar dinero a así poder reparar algunos daños, pero ella aún no podía hablar del todo por lo que prefería no hacerlo, se limitó a observarlos, además no le estaba resultando tan molesto como creyó en un principio el no hablar.

 _-"Es perfecto…"_ –pensaba cada vez que se detenía a mirarlo. Y cuando cruzaban miradas volteaba rápido hacia cualquier otro lado y se sonrojaba.

 _-"Es divertida…" –_ pensaba cada vez que ella le esquivaba la mirada, habían creado un pequeño juego, aunque no entendía bien su actuar.

Los padres de Marinette entraron en ese momento trayendo consigo una silla de ruedas y sobre esta un bolso con ropa de la chica.

- _Adivinen quien ya puede ir a casa_ –hablaba contento el Sr. Dupain. _-Solo nos queda ir a buscar los papeles del alta y llamar al taxi_. –comentó sonriente.

 _-¿Por qué no te vas alistando querida?_ –sugirió su madre acariciando el cabello de la chica con cariño. - _Y ustedes chicos creo que ya deberían irse, nosotros cuidaremos de nuestra pequeña ahora._ -terminó de decir amablemente.

 _-Les agradecemos profundamente el estar acompañando a nuestra pequeña._ –terminó de decir el panadero sonriéndoles amable y los demás respondiendo de la misma manera.

 _-Muy bien, los dejaremos para que se despidan. Hija…_ -la madre le dio una mirada para que no se demorara demasiado y salió de la habitación junto a su esposo.

Nino colocó el bolso de la chica sobre la cama, se sentó en la silla de ruedas y empezó a moverla un poco. Aunque la chica le costara algo de trabajo caminar, era política del hospital salir hasta la puerta principal en la silla.

 _-Adrien –_ llamó la atención la de gafas. _-¿Por qué no tomas a Marinette y la dejas sobre la cama para que se aliste?_ \- sugirió con toda su "mala intención".

Sólo con ver al modelo acercarse a ella su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración se detenía.

Él, por alguna razón estaba nervioso _-Afírmate bien._ -sugirió y cuando la chica rodeo su cuello con sus brazos la elevó con cuidado. No era la primera vez que la tomaba así, siendo Cat Noir ya había pasado antes, pero era la primera vez que su corazón se aceleraba. Quería ver si ella se había sonrojado como él pero escondía su rostro en su pecho como niña pequeña.

El sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo provocaba que su sonrojo se intensificara más si es que eso era posible, no quería levantar la mirada. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, aunque no sabía si era el propio el que estaba oyendo ya que latía con tal fuerza que no sería extraño que los demás lo notaran.

 _-Espera, deja acomodar las sábanas._ -mencionó Alya interrumpiendo el trayecto del rubio, dejándolo con la chica en los brazos. Tardando unos prudentes segundos extra. _-¡Listo!..._

Dejó a la ojiazul sentada en el borde de la cama quien miraba hacia el suelo esquivando la mirada del rubio.

 _-Creo que será mejor que esperemos fuera._ -habló y salió del cuarto con Nino suspirando y saliendo tras él.

La ojiazul tomó un cojín y tapó su cara con éste. Mientras que su amiga reía divertida por la situación que había creado.

- _oh, amiga, vamos, ¡fue perfecto! ¿no era lo que querías? -_ indagaba Alya aún entusiasmada.

Y tenía razón, por una parte... Adrien es divino, maravilloso, fantástico, estupendo, admirable; el chico más amable, apuesto, inteligente y dedicado que había conocido en la vida, pero... ¿pero? ¿Desde cuándo hay un pero? Suspiro. Pareciera que desde el incendio tenía una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. No, no era eso, sólo estaba preocupada, por eso es que no dejaba de pensar en el minino negro. Estaba confundida, como si su mente y corazón estuvieran jugando con ella y no la hubiesen incluido porque se sentía perdida; perdida en imágenes, en recuerdos de ese día, en todo lo que había sentido desde el incidente en clases como si el humo hubiera quedado en su mente nublando todo lo que antes estaba bien. Pero de alguna forma sabía, o esperaba, que fuese pasajero. Sólo debía de ver a Cat Noir y todo volvería a ser como antes porque sólo con verlo su mundo volvía a estar en calma, así era en cada batalla que enfrentaban juntos; sin importar a quién tuviese que enfrentar, estuviese en desventaja o no, cuando el minino aparecía cualquier duda o miedo se disipaba y todo estaba perfectamente bien.

- _Hey, amiga, ya anímate, por fin irás a casa._ –intentaba animarla mientras le ayudaba sacando las cosas del bolso.

La peliazul sólo suspiró.

…

-¿ _Estás bien hermano? –_ preguntaba Nino ya estando fuera del hospital.

 _-Sí, si... sólo necesitaba tomar aire._ –respondía el aludido intentando no levantar sospechas.

- _emm... Yo... Lamento si Alya te puso en una situación incómoda._ –se disculpó el moreno.

 _-No. No es eso... Es sólo que..._ –acariciaba su nuca buscando palabras pero no era fácil describir sus sentimientos en ese momento. Estaba molesto, confundido por la "escena" ocurrida arriba, por no poder controlarse. Su único amor es Ladybug y punto. Su cuerpo debía entenderlo, basta de sonrojos espontáneos, nerviosismos extraños, impulsos locos y lo que sea que siga luego. Marinette es sólo una amiga y él estaba preocupado por su salud, eso es todo, por eso su cercanía para con ella ¿cierto? Además no se perdonaría el querer a otra que no fuera su Ladybug.

- _hey –_ posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo dándole apoyo. – _Marinette es una chica increíble, solo... Tómalo con calma..._ –sugirió dando palmaditas en su espalda.

Le sonrió a su moreno amigo agradecido y con algo de vergüenza, no creyó ser tan evidente pero parece que el dj lo conocía bien o por lo menos sabía qué decir en el momento indicado.

Y allí venía ella. Sus padres hablando con la enfermera que empujaba la silla de ruedas y llegando al borde de los escalones la aseguró para que la ojiazul bajara. Se acercó rápidamente a ayudarla y casi como un príncipe ofreció su mano para que descendiera del "carruaje" y ella delicada cual princesa la aceptó con timidez, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora pero enfocada en no tropezar.

Con Alya estando atenta del otro lado bajó los primeros escalones con cuidado pero sus piernas la traicionaron volviendo a ceder y Adrien volviendo a atraparla afirmándola con firmeza, la tomó en sus brazos como lo había hecho minutos antes _–creo que es mejor así._ –le dijo amable, sonriendo como siempre y es que esta vez no estaba nervioso. Bajó las escaleras hacia el taxi, Nino abrió la puerta de éste y dejó a la peliazul en el asiento trasero.

 _-Colócale el cinturón, no queremos que se accidente de nuevo._ –volvía a sugerir Alya con mala intención riendo en silencio ganando miradas de Nino.

Pero el modelo "obedecía" casi por inercia, sin sospechar de sus intenciones. Por lo que tuvo que pasar casi por sobre la chica, quedando tan cerca a ella que podía sentir su respiración sobre su mejilla. Su corazón latió con fuerza y el nerviosismo aparecía de nuevo haciendo que fallara en enganchar el cinturón unas cuantas veces. ¡Oh como odiaba eso! _"cálmate, sólo es Marinette, ya habíamos hablado de esto"_ el _clik_ del cinto sonó haciendo que volviera a respirar. Levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules de ella viéndolo directamente, creando esa burbuja en donde quedarse mirando así sin pensar en nada era normal, sólo perderse en los ojos del otro mientras sus respiraciones se coordinaban y sus corazones volvían a latir con normalidad, dándoles esa sensación de plenitud absoluta.

* * *

 **Quería disculparme con todos quienes siguen esta historia por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero problemas y esas cosas, no tenía ganas de nada la verdad. No se preocupen, ya volví y prentendo terminar este fic en un tiempo no determinado jajja ya tengo listo algunos caps así que no se vayan c:**

 **Mil gracias a los que siguen aquí y por la espera subí un pequeño one-shot para los que les guste el Ladynoir pasen a leer.**


	9. Hogar

**Este es un poquitín más largo, espero lo disfruten... :)**

* * *

Al entrar a su habitación ésta se sentía diferente, vacía, nostálgica. Suspiró, estando recostada en su cama, miraba las nubes a través de la ventanilla sobre ella, se giraba inquieta intentando distraerse y al topar con las fotografías de Adrien pegadas en el muro sonrió, se quedó observándolas unos minutos, había logrado coleccionar bastantes, incluso algunas de ellas las había conseguido con ayuda de sus amigas… _"son demasiadas"_ pensó con cariño, contando las que escondía bajo su cama, las que almacenaba en su computador, las que tenía en las paredes del nivel inferior y una que otra que se había perdido entre sus cosas. Despegó algunas de la pared agrupándolas en sus manos, las miraba con cariño acariciando en la foto el cabello del modelo. Suspiró. Extrañamente el recuerdo del rubio ya no venía solo, le seguía Cat Noir y ese sentimiento angustioso de saber de él. ¡Como necesitaba a Tikki en ese momento! Bajó con cuidado hacia la parte baja de su habitación, despegó otras cuántas fotos de allí y las guardó en una pequeña caja donde guardaba el resto de sus recuerdos con él. Cosas insignificantes quizás, pero tenían un valor especial para ella como las entradas al cine de su salida en pijama, alguna goma de borrar que le prestó y jamás devolvió, e incluso el papel con el que venía envuelto su regalo.

 _-"oh no… el amuleto."_ –dijo con tristeza en su mente recordando que lo había dejado en su mochila perdida en el incendio. ¿A caso las cosas podían ser peor? Se lo merecía, ella era la causante de todo. Suspiró y de su bolsillo sacó el amuleto que Adrien le había dejado en el hospital ¿Cómo le explicaría que perdió el otro? El lazo que los había mantenido "unidos" ya no estaba y el vacío que sentía en su interior aumentaba.

–" _¿Dónde estarás gatito?_ …" se preguntaba buscando noticias de él en el ladyblog desde su computadora, resignada a no poder sacarlo de su mente hasta volver a verlo. Sin encontrar nada caminó pesadamente hacia su diván recostándose en él para intentar apagar su culpa, su angustia, preocupación y confusión.

Su semblante serio se reflejaba en el cristal de la ventana. No podía dejar de observar hacia el exterior donde extrañamente estaba nublado pero con ambiente cálido de verano.

 _-Adrien –_ llamó Natalie tocando desde el otro lado de la puerta. _–Tu tutor de chino ya está aquí. -_

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta encontrando al bajito frente a ella.

Xiàwǔ hǎo ( _Buenas tardes en chino xd)_ –dijo con una pequeña reverencia. Frase y acto que repitió el rubio; y cuando el maestro entró a la habitación cerró la puerta.

 _-¡Plagg! –_ exclamó feliz al ver a su kwami salir del bolso del guardián, pero la criatura voló directo hacia su reserva de queso gritando _–"¡Al fin!"_ –no tenía remedio pensó, aunque en el fondo estaba seguro que estaba igual de feliz que él.

La pequeña criaturita roja también salió del escondite volando divertida alrededor del modelo _–Tikki –_ la saludó feliz ante la mirada curiosa de la kwami. _–Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor. –_ mencionó teniéndola en sus manos logrando una sonrisa y un cumplido de vuelta por parte de ella.

El Maestro Fu siguió sacando algunas cosas y de un momento a otro había encendido un incienso y rociaba la habitación con algún líquido mientras cantaba en un susurro y en un idioma que no logró identificar.

 _-¿Qué hace? –_ preguntó el héroe, pero la Kwami posó su manita en su boca haciéndole silencio. Y al cabo de unos minutos lo que sea que estuviese haciendo terminó.

 _-Adrien, acércate, rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo. –_ por lo que el rubio apresuró los pasos que les separaban.

El Gran Guardián apoyó con fuerza su mano en el hombro de él haciendo que se sentara y con la misma sustancia que estuvo regando el cuarto le lanzó algunas gotas en el rostro y marcó un signo en su frente pronunciando algo que no logró entender.

- _Bien, eso es todo… -_

 _-¿Qué…?_ –logró pronunciar totalmente confundido.

 _-Chat Noir… tienes el poder de la destrucción y has de usarlo con sabiduría, nunca para hacer mal, nunca para dañar a otro, tu deber es ayudar y proteger a Ladybug para que ella purifique el Akuma, sin embargo sin ti ella tampoco podría hacerlo. Si algo cambia…_ -no, era peligroso decirle. _–no importa lo que pase, debes cumplir tu misión._

 _-Si, pero…_

 _-Adrien. Cuando tengas dudas…_ -le interrumpió. _–sigue tu instinto, él no se equivoca._

 _-Pero Maestro._ –Sus palabras le dejaban cada vez más confundido.

 _-Ten, aquí está tu tarea de chino. Nos vemos pronto._ –y se fue con Tikki dejando atónito al héroe.

 _-¿Plagg? …_ -buscó, intentaba obtener respuestas.

 _-No me preguntes, yo no sé nada, ese chino está loco._ –Se excusó antes de comer un gran trozo de queso de un solo bocado.

 _"¿Pero qué diablos?"_ No entendía nada de nada. El asiático siempre había sido algo misterioso y los miráculos difícil de entender sus reglas, pero esta vez se superó así mismo. _"Eso ya no importa"_ pensó para no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. _–Plagg_ –volvió a llamar la atención del kwami mirándolo con cara traviesa.

 _-Oh No, ¿Tan pronto?_ –y es que sabía perfectamente lo que su expresión quería decir.

 _-¡Las garras!_ –terminó de decir llevando a cabo su transformación teniendo como resultado al inconfundible Chat Noir saltando sobre los tejados de la capital.

Se sentía genial, casi como la primera vez que se transformó en héroe, pero no pudo disfrutar mucho del sentimiento ya que otro se apoderó casi inmediatamente de él. "¿ _Dónde está?_ " No era extraño no verla ya que ningún akuma andaba suelto, pero no tenía mensajes de ella en su bastón/celular, no debía parecerle raro después de todo no era su obligación avisarle de nada pero ya habían pasado algunos días y la última vez que se vieron no se despidieron cantando victoria como siempre. Él estaba preocupado ¿ella no? Inconscientemente se había dirigido a la escuela, aterrizando en el patio de ésta.

Junto con sus pisadas volvía el recuerdo de ese día que sólo lograba aumentar su incertidumbre, después de todo las miradas compartidas con su lady esa tarde no eran de risas ni buenos momentos _"¿si le pasó algo?"_ su corazón se apretaba fuerte dentro de él recordando cuando se tomaron las manos, no debió de soltarla nunca. Se odiaba y maldecia todo lo ocurrido ese día. " _Casi pierdo a Marinette"_ pensaba y negaba la idea de perder a su lady. La mezcla de sentimientos comenzaba a agobiarlo.

 _"Ladybug estaba bien_ " se repetía, después de todo Tikki estaba con el maestro y si algo malo hubiese pasado le habrían dicho, aunque con todas las cosas raras que el maestro dijo esa tarde no estaba seguro de nada. _–aaarg_ -gritó al aire sacudiendo su cabello con sus manos intentando sacar todo pensamiento negativo ¡Como odiaba el no saber nada de su lady! Se estaba volviendo loco.

caminaba hacia los casilleros que era donde la había visto por última vez. Todo estaba desordenado, húmedo, las ventanas rotas, las paredes sucias; seguia imaginando posibles escenarios que su lady pudo haber enfrentado luego de separarse y su estómago se revolvia. Salió de allí y miró los baños, de nuevo el malestar producto de la angustia, los recuerdos de Marinette ese día también seguían frescos en su memoria. Se dirigió entonces hacia su salón de clases, al origen de todo y volvió a aparecer la culpa recordando la riña de sus amigas y cómo no fue capaz de salvar la situación " _Que gran héroe ¿no?"_ se recriminaba. Cabizbajo apartaba con el pie escombros haciéndose paso por el lugar, enojado, molesto, angustiado; debió de haberse preocupado que algún akuma llegara a apoderarse de él pero ya no cabían más pensamientos en su mente.

A pesar de que todo estuviera cubierto de cenizas y escombros no se veía arruinado del todo, es decir, esperaba encontrar un salón con pérdidas totales pero algunos asientos y escritorios seguían en pie; por lo que había escuchado en las noticias el incendio fue menor, por los productos químicos del laboratorio había sido más escandaloso que destructor y aunque a él le parecieron horas habían podido extinguir las llamas con rapidez. Se quedó mirando el puesto de Marinette hasta que algo llamó su atención y es que bajo la tabla del escritorio caída estaba lo que parecía ser su mochila. Apartó la madera y efectivamente allí estaba, semi abierta… No había nadie mirando y jamás podrían enterarse así que con su instintiva curiosidad gatuna sacó un cuaderno que se asomaba, maltratado como todo lo demás, tenía las orillas quemadas pero parecía legible y al abrirlo no pudo evitar sonreír gustoso. Dentro encontró fotos de sus amigas acompañadas de distintos bocetos. " _Es su cuaderno de diseño"_ ojeó cada hoja con cuidado de no romperlas y con cada página se regocijaba más, era increíble pensar que su compañera tuviera ese talento "oculto" porque aunque sabía que era buena diseñadora solo había visto una pequeña parte de su trabajo. No pudo tener mejor suerte al encontrarlo y una mirada traviesa dominó su rostro. Era hora de una visita sorpresa...

...

Despertó sobre el diván donde se había quedado dormida, pero seguía sintiéndose algo melancólica y deprimida. Una pequeña lluvia de verano comenzó a caer fuera cosa que no ayudaba en nada a su estado de ánimo. Pequeños golpes se escucharon en la ventana, al principio no estaba segura de dónde provenían, pero emocionada pensando que podría ser Tikki intentando entrar corrió a abrirla, buscó con la mirada pero no había nada. Se llevó un gran susto cuando el minino apareció frente a ella, colgando quien sabe cómo de su bastón, viéndola cabeza abajo (invertido). Un sonrojo intenso apareció en su rostro al tenerlo tan cerca. Retrocedió unos pasos para dejar entrar al felino.

Allí estaba él de pie frente a ella sacudiéndose algunas gotas de lluvia de sus hombros.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo, con sus manos rodeando el cuello del gato lo único en lo que pensaba era en que él estaba bien. Pasó tanto tiempo preguntándose por él, por lo que pudiese haberle pasado, imaginándose los peores escenarios o simplemente por lo que pudiera estar haciendo; recordando batallas juntos, sus bromas, coqueteos y todo aquello que le hacía ser Cat Noir que al verlo allí frente a ella, enterito, sin un rasguño no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Sorprendido correspondió el abrazo, rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo húmedo. Lo disfrutaba, más de lo que hubiera creído y es que era algo que jamás se lo hubiera esperado de Marinette. Con Adrien no tenía esas muestras de cariño y con Cat Noir no era como si tuviesen una relación muy cercana, pero se sentía bien, se sentía más que bien; tener su delgado cuerpo contra el propio y sentir el calor que éste le transmitía.

 _-Veo que me extrañaste princesa_. –habló pasado unos segundos haciendo que la ojiazul se separara rápidamente de él completamente sonrojada.

 _-No, yo..._ \- había olvidado que aún no podía hablar del todo bien, sus palabras sonaron agudas y se cortaron en el aire. Tocó su garganta con su mano intentando amenizar el dolor que sintió mientras buscaba con la mirada sobre su escritorio algo donde poder escribir.

La culpa volvió a él al escuchar la poca voz que salió de sus labios recordando todo el miedo y preocupación de su primer día en el hospital. Y volvía a odiarse, a culparse de todo.

-" _Tú me salvaste" –_ decía el mensaje sobre el cuaderno que mostraba junto con una dulce sonrisa aliviando toda culpa del corazón felino.

Y esta vez fue él quien la abrazó tomándola por sorpresa. Sin importarle nada sólo sabía que la necesitaba cerca, tan cerca como le fuera posible.

El cuaderno que sostenía cayó al suelo y ya que estaba atrapada en sus brazos le correspondió el gesto gustosa.

Se separó unos centímetros de él aun manteniendo el abrazo y tomó el rostro del héroe con una de sus manos mirándolo con rostro preocupada.

Sus ojos azules seguían causando estragos dentro de él y aunque parecía tener todo bajo control las ganas de robarle un beso volvían a pasar por su mente; como pensamiento totalmente prohibido volvió a abrazarla para dejar de ver sus ojos, colocando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de ella.

 _-Sólo estaba preocupado._ –se excusó y aunque en parte era cierto, tenía mil razones por las cuales no soltarla.

Sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y acarició con cariño sus cabellos rubios por detrás del cuello, intentando decir que no se preocupara, después de todo ya estaba bien. Teniendo al gatito consigo todo estaba más que bien.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo ! Espero les siga gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews *-* me encanta leerlos, me hacen reír y pensar en cómo hacerles sufrir jjaja Que tengan un hermoso día miraculers :D**


End file.
